


The Next Best Thing

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: We don't always get what we want and nobody knows it more than Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Putting this as **read at your own risk** because warnings would completely give away the plot. It's not anything too graphic. Sort of angsty? I'm not sure, you decide. The powers of a certain supernatural entity in this story have been altered somewhat and that is intended.  


* * *

 

Dean Winchester was never one to settle. Whatever Dean wanted, Dean got. This was never truer than when it came to lovers. He’d turn on the patented ‘Dean Winchester’ charm and get whomever he wanted in the sack by 11:00.  
  
There wasn’t a woman alive (or man for that matter) that could resist his smile, his scent or how he looked without a shirt on. That was, no one except for Sam. Ever since the day Sam left Dean knew he wanted to be with him, and when he met Sam again at Stanford he’d hoped with all his heart he could finally gather the courage to tell him.  
  
He never did, of course. The very idea of falling in love with your brother would make Sam bolt and then he’d never see him again. That was the true definition of agony, having Sam around him all the time, sharing a bed with him never being able to breathe a word. He wasn’t going to hell for even thinking of it, he was already there.  
  
Dean Winchester was never one to settle but sometimes it was necessary when all you had to hope for, was the next best thing.  
  
****X****  
  
“Be Sam,” Dean said slowly and calmly.  
  
“What was that?” the tall blonde woman replied, mocking Dean clearly hearing what he had previously said.  
  
“I said be Sam!” Dean yelled at her, forcing her onto her knees in front of him, grasping the thick long golden curls as they transformed into shorter, brown, straight locks. Her round full lips became thinner, streamlined. Her nose contorted, becoming perfectly shaped. Her eyes widened, shedding the pale blue stare that was there previously, becoming full and beautiful.  
  
Dean pulled his lover up, staring into the face of his brother. He pulled him in, putting one hand behind his waist as he stood against the wall inside the dark alleyway. He was perfect, down to the last freckle. His Adonis stared back at him, curling his lip and tracing Dean’s lips with his tongue. This was as real as it was ever going to be.  
  
“This what you want?” came Sam’s voice.   
  
Dean nodded, putting his hand on his ‘brother’s’ head pushing him down onto his knees once more as he unzipped his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers to his ankles.   
  
The sweet, taught lips enclosed on his stiff length, taking him down as far as his brother’s throat would allow. Dean could feel the tender caress of Sam’s tongue tracing his cock, he grunted, and grabbed a fistful of hair before thrusting into the warm, wet, inviting mouth.  
  
Dean tightened his grip, forcing his cock down his brother’s mouth, as he rocked his hips back and forth.   
  
In an instant, he looked down at the big beautiful eyes that stared back at him. He winced, knowing this was all an allusion, a façade that he would eventually awaken from. He continued to thrust, not caring about his partner below him. It looked exactly like Sam, it spoke exactly like Sam, it even smelled like Sam, but this was not Sam.  
  
Every last freckle was in place. He knew because of all the nights he’d stare at Sam as he slept, counting every one. Every last freckle, every last line, wrinkle and dimple was where it should have been, but it all seemed wrong.   
  
His body gave in to the assault, losing himself in the moment. He clenched the head of the person below him, spilling and refusing to open his eyes. Preferring to keep them shut and to lose himself in the lie that Sam was the one that really made him tremble with pleasure and it was Sam who delighted in bringing him to climax, not the monster he had made a deal with.  
  
The shape shifter got up off its knees, still in the guise of Sam and kissed Dean tenderly, making him taste himself on its lips. It amused itself in teasing Dean, giving him what he could never have. Dean would always have that look of disgust on his face as he left the alley but the truth was he was always going to come back for more. That’s the tricky part about ‘the next best thing’ – it isn’t the real thing.  
  
“Same time next week?” it asked Dean in Sam’s voice.  
  
“Whatever,” Dean mumbled, walking out onto the road and getting into the Impala.  
  
****X****  
  
He returned to the motel shortly after leaving the alleyway, hoping to lay down next to Sam and claim in the morning he was so plastered he didn’t even notice it was Sam’s bed. For those few moments every night, unlike the alleyway to Dean, it was real.  
  
Dean opened the door, trying not to wake Sam before he noticed a note on the table.  
  
****X******  
  
_Dear Dean,_  
  
You were gone for a while, figured you hooked up with some girl. I’m gonna be gone for a few hours getting a couple drinks. I won’t be in too late. Don’t forget to take the chain off the door. I’ll bring you back some beers too. If you brought her back don’t have sex on my bed again! I’ll know. Trust me. The stains weren’t that hard to miss.  
  
-S.W.   
  
  
“Is this what you want?” Dean’s voice came.  
  
Sam nodded pressing his back up against the alley wall, pushing the tall blonde woman onto her knees as she changed, unzipping his jeans and pulling them along with his boxers to his ankles.   
  
Sam Winchester was never one to settle but sometimes it was necessary when all you had to hope for, was the next best thing.


End file.
